Megurine Luka
For the octopus-chibi derivative, see Tako Luka Megurine Luka (巡音ルカ / Megurine Ruka) was the third Japanese Vocaloid2 from Crypton and released on January 30, 2009.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/cv03.jsp Crypton Future Media - 巡音ルカ (Megurine Luka) Yū Asakawa (浅川 悠 / Asakawa Yū) provided the "cool, somewhat mysterious" character vocals.http://www.artsvision.co.jp/data.php?id=508 Yū Asakawa's Official Profilehttp://ameblo.jp/tacit/ Yū Asakawa's Blog Concept According to KEI, who was asked to illustrate her by Crypton, due to her bilingual software, her design was made to be asymmetrical, so from different angles she would look different. Her design incorporates woodwind and brass instruments. The gold curl design on her chest mimics brass instruments and a circulatory organ. The blue jewel near her throat represents moisture in the air and water drops. http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/0901/08/news066.html IT Media News - 「巡音ルカ」は「ミク」「リン・レン」とどう違う？ (How is Luke different from Miku and Rin/Len?) Vocaloid fans tried to assign an item to Luka like they had done with past Vocaloids and there was a heated debate on what Luka's item would be. Tako Luka is marked as the end of the "Item War" system where as items were assigned to Vocaloids based on Internet Memes. Despite the Internet Meme's popularity, she is often seen with a tuna fish. This is a result of comparing the Japanese word for "tuna" with her last name. Etymology Her surname combines Meguri (巡, circulate or around) and Ne (音, sound), while the name Luka invokes the homonymous Japanese words of "nagare" (流, flow) and "ka" (歌, song) or "ka" (香, scent); thus making "songs to all around the world as scent spreads." Vocaloid Releases *''Megurine Luka has songs in the Nico Nico Douga Hall of Fame'' *''Comparison between the Vocaloid and voice provider'' *''Comparison between her Japanese and English voicebank'' *''A tutorial for Luka can be found here'' Examples of Usage To our readers and editors, for section notes please read; Notes; Examples sections. |-|Megurine Luka = Marketing Unlike previous mascots in the series, her costume is not based on a school uniform. Despite the inclusion of English, Megurine Luka was not aimed at a world wide audience and was aimed at the Japanese producers. US Debut Along with Miku's US debut, other Vocaloids from the Character Vocal series made their debuts alongside her. Megurine Luka appeared alongside Miku in the Los Angeles concert.http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/05/13/hatsune-miku-live-in-los-angeles/#more-11169 Vocaloidism - Hatsune Miku Live in Los Angeles: Mikunopolis Megurine Luka 3D A 3D data pack for the software Shade 12 Basic was announced as Megurine Luka 3D. The software pack contained data and a 3D model for the 3D animation "Corruption Garden" made using the software. The pack is now available in English.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-8778.html Vocaloid Blog - 「Shade 12 Basic feat. 巡音ルカ」「Shadeデータ集 巡音ルカ」が販売な件 A Blu-Ray featuring the PV was also made for sale on the 8th of June 2011, the video was created by IKEDA. This is the only such pack for the 3D software package so far for a Vocaloid character It includes four complete sets of clothing, pre-set poses and more.http://www.amazon.co.jp/exec/obidos/ASIN/B004OL3UEE/i22-22/ref=nosim/ Amazon.jp - CORRUPTION GARDEN featuring 巡音ルカ Figurines Luka has several figurines based on her. Exclusively figurines were sold during the 2009 Treasure festa event of Megurine Luka. During the 2009 and 2010 seasons she appeared in the Good smile racing figurine sets. A special "Toeto" figurine was also made based on the PV "Toeto". *''For more see Figurines'' Clothing She has appeared on T-shirt designs, often to promote Luka herself or particular albums by Producers. In 2011, Piapro held a contest with members to design Goth Lolita clothing for Vocaloids, the designs were produced by the company Putumayo. Amongst the winners were designs based on Luka's own attaire.link ACOS have also produced an official cosplay outfit + wig.link LincEnglish LincEnglish is currently collaborating to make use of Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku's abilities to do English and their voicebanks will be used to teach Japanese kids "English". The lessons are "coming sic soon" according to the advertisement.link Calendar Crypton Future Media vocaloids have also appeared in 2013 calendars.linklink 4th Anniversary Crypton Future Media are celebrating the Kagamine's 5th Anniversary, along with Megurine Luka's 4th, with a number of goodies.link Manicure set Luka appeared on a nail varnish set along with the other 5 Crypton Vocaloid characters. The colours within the set match the colours of the Vocaloids own nails.link Additional information Popularity *Google Trends, "Megurine Luka" thumb|right|Crypton's product list, 12/10/2011, Megurine Luka is in 3rd place; her usual spot on the rankings Luka was the first Vocaloid to impact Hatsune Miku's popularity. Only a few days after her release, many songs were produced. On the 70th Weekly Vocaloid Ranking (February 2, 2009), many of Luka's songs appeared in the Top 30, knocking the very popular "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" and songs produced by ryo (with the exception of "Melt") right out of the Top 30. "RIP=RELEASE" had taken the #1 spot, and had earned a total of 843,233 points, making it the song with the highest one-week score. In 2010, Luka was ranked as the 3rd most popularVocaloid product they sold.link A independent Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less then 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15 2011. Luka, however had managed to gain enough views not to fall into this problem. Luka had the 4th highest number of uploads at 2103 videos onto the website. Luka, who had 3855998 views and 301640 mylists in total was the 5th most popular viewed Vocaloid on the site as well. Luka’s 1837.94/143.78 average views placed her as the bottom of the top 6 Vocaloids based on average view counts. However, when the lists of top 6 Vocaloids were sorted based on the mean number, a more accurate reflection of the Vocaloids popularity, Luka did not make the top six.link Trivia *While the software was in the alpha stage of development, Crypton were hoping for a voice that sounded sexy, however, due to the level of softness in the results the vocals were unable to sound sexy.http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_on_Twitter#Append_-_the_Future_of_Luka.3F Tweets - Append - the Future of Luka? - 8:32 PM Dec 10th, 2010 *Some call her "Ruka" or "Luca" however this is incorrect. Though the romanized version of the word could be either, the English version has been confirmed as "Luka" and since there is no dubbed version to content with, this name remains the only official name in existence for the Vocaloid. *Luka can be heard in the original musical score "Arisen Anew" from a Homestuck http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ album called AlterniaBound. http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/arisen-anew Homestuck - Arisen Anew *An old trick within the Western vocaloid fandom is to have Luka's Vocaloid2 English voicebank and Sonika sing together. If correctly done both voices will blend together, the advantage of this is both Vocaloids effectively hide each others flaws since both Vocaloids have similair vocal ranges. *There has been some noticeable concerns with the information on her from the Mikunopolis website; **On the Mikunopolis website Luka's profile contains the statement; "In the past, creating songs with English lyrics had always been somewhat awkward, but Luka is able to sing both in Japanese, English or a mix of the two - a worldwide virtual singer". While it is true it had always been awkward to use a Japanese Vocaloid for English, it only applies to Japanese Vocaloids as there had always existed English capable Vocaloids so the English language had always been easy to access. **As mentioned in "Usage for Music", she has a number of issues with her English voicebank that leave some English speakers questioning her English capabilities overall. So ironically while she has the best English level of any Japanese based Vocaloid, just how much lack of awkwardness there is to her vocal results is questionable. **Lastly, she was aimed at the Japanese speaking market and was originally not intended to be a world wide release (hence the lack of an English interface).link *Despite the inclusion of a English voicebank that can more accurately mimic the English language, some Japanese producers still like to use her Japanese voicebank to mimic English. This is because it is often easier for a native Japanese speaker to work with Japanese phonetics they are familiar with, rather then with the English ones they are not despite the lesser quality results. Also this ensures her tone stays consistent throughout the song. *In Project DIVA games,her skirt was short while her original design is long,this was later brought in Project DIVA f. Notable for... *First bilingual Vocaloid *First Japanese/English bilingual Vocaloid *First female bilingual Vocaloid *First English voicebank produced by a Japanese company *First English voicebank provided by a Japanese provider *First newly released Vocaloid to impact Miku's rankings in the Vocaloid ranking charts Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Game art = |-|Misc. = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Crypton Future Media official website (Japanese) Other : *Megurine Luka 3D for Shade - 3D model for creating fan art Fandom : *Megurine Luka fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Megurine Luka models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Megurine Luka derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Bilingual vocalists Category:Japanese vocals Category:English vocals